


Unmoored

by plantboycharms



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Just hitting, M/M, No Smut, Oh we use safewords in this household kids, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: It's that scene. You know the one. Julian wants to be hurt, and that's something Asra can do for him.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Unmoored

He really hadn’t known what to expect when he had walked into Asra’s shop, too late for it to have been anything innocent. But there had been something so oppressive about the haze of candle smoke and incense, the way that looking at Asra made him feel, or perhaps the overwhelming guilt, fear, and exhaustion that was constantly ebbing at the corners of his mind that he couldn't stay his tongue. He heard himself saying things, a lot of things, things he meant in his heart but didn't mean to ever say out loud, and was ready, so ready, to run. If Asra turned him down. When Asra turned him down. But Asra was… another kind. Something that Julian hasn't seen before, something Julian didn't quite understand. Enigmatic, maybe. He wasn't… thinking clearly. 

But now Asra was there, standing over him, a little bit of blood still visible when his tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and Julian was on his knees on the ground in front of him and it felt so good, so very good…  
"Do you really want me to hurt you, Ilya? Are you sure? I can be… mean." Asra's voice was almost a whisper, but Julian could hear nothing else. 

"Yes, ple-"  
"Sh. That's all I needed from you." Julian stopped as a hand was raised, quickly but so gracefully, one finger up almost to his lips. He opened his mouth, trying to catch that finger in between his lips, but Asra floated it just out of reach, and somehow Julian didn't think he would be able to stand.  
But then Asra said "stand up, please, and leave your trousers and shirt to the side," and Julian was absolutely scrambling to do as he was told. 

It was not cold in the shop but he shivered slightly once his pants hit the ground. Asra was unreadable, Julian had no idea what to expect, and he loved it, relished it, reveled in it. Asra was watching him, quietly, a serene kind of smile drifting across his face as Julian turned around.  
"Come here, sit down, please." Asra gestured to a chair that he'd pulled out from the corner and placed in the middle of the back room. Julian walked over, suddenly nervous. 

"Now what's… what are you going to do?" Julian stammered, face burning as he stared down at Asra.  
"I'm going to hurt you, Ilya. Like you asked for. Sit, I won't ask again."  
And Julian sat. 

Before he could even really process what was happening, his legs were spread enough for the insides of his ankles to be bound to the outside of the chair legs, his arms pulled back and behind him and similarly bound. Asra was quick with rope, it seemed, but it didn't feel like magic. He had practice with this?  
Julian tugged gently against the ropes, just to test, and found that he was… quite secure. His heart beat a little quicker. Asra was gone, somewhere behind him, but he almost didn't want to turn his head. 

In a moment it became clear that turning his head wouldn't be an issue. A soft cloth fell over his eyes, silk maybe, and tied gently behind his head. Soft small hands tucked the fabric on top of his ears and patted him softly on the head, then lips much closer to his ears than expected whispered "is this alright?" and he jumped with the closeness.  
"May I... speak?" He asked in response, not sure how serious the shush from earlier had been.  
"You may, but try not to wake the neighborhood," Asra's voice murmured, from farther away.  
"Yes. Yes. Thank you. Wh-"  
He was stopped by a sudden CRACK and a stinging pain on his thigh that made him suck in a sharp gasp of air. 

"Red, if you need me to stop. Okay? Red." Asra was back up next to his ear again, and Julian turned his head, seeking.  
"No, answer me. I need to know you heard me." the voice chided, clearly leaning away, just out of reach.  
"Yes red for stop please Asra please oh my god come back, come…" Julian said, suddenly babbling. He wanted… what, a kiss? Another slap? He didn't know. Maybe both. He'd take either. 

He got a slap, jumping at the sudden impact, letting the air out as the stinging feeling reverberated, echoed across his thigh. Hands were on his legs now, running soothing lines up and down his thighs, and he sighed before CRACK again, the other one this time, and he was yelping and twitching away. Or as away as he could, which was admittedly not very much. 

"So responsive, so soon." Asra almost sounded like a cat with a mouse, smooth hands running up and down his thighs again. "You're amazing, you know that?"  
Julian blushed behind the blindfold, started to say something like "you should talk," but was interrupted yet again with another whack to the thigh, below the one before, which had just begun to stop throbbing. He shook, hands scrabbling for something to hold and coming up with only the wood of the chair, which he clung to anyway. Asra switched gears, from single hard thwacks to repeated little smacks that moved up and down Julian's thighs like he was a drum of some kind, and it didn't really hurt the first time through. By the fifth time he was tense, trying to pull back, hissing, and by the tenth he was outright thrashing. He could feel himself yanking against the restraints, couldn't stop his body from trying to flee. 

"Okay, okay. There we go, that's alright." Asra was back to rubbing. Gentle. Julian let out a breath that he wasn't sure he remembered holding. Asra ran his hands up Julian's hips, across his chest, thinner now than it had been, up to his shoulders and back down. Julian leaned into it, letting Asra push his hands up his chest again before dragging his nails violently downwards, causing Julian to yelp in surprise and pain again. The hands went back up, the nails back down. He felt himself moan and flushed. It was, perhaps, too late for shame, but it didn't stop him from feeling like it was maybe something … more private than not. 

"Oh, you like that." Asra's voice was lightly teasing, too far to reach even if he leaned forward as far as he could… Julian wanted to reach, wanted him to close the distance and be there, really there. But Asra was walking away now, he could hear his footsteps wander off, and then back, to stop directly in front of him. He wasn't sure what he had brought, but he was sure he was going to like it. Or… not like it. Whichever. 

Something swished through the air, and before he could even begin to guess what it was, something hit his thigh so hard and fast he didn't have a chance to think. The heat bloomed across the spot where it had hit slowly, the sting promising to fade soon, but not now. Before it had a chance to, the tool was brought down across his other thigh with a satisfying smack that made Julian think of a riding crop. Which, upon further review, might have been what was hitting his thighs actively. Asra seemed to favor a few sharp hits followed by a series of quicker lighter ones, and Julian couldn't say he didn't like it either. The crop was so fast, one second it was hitting one thigh, the next up, the next back down on the sensitive skin of his leg again. 

His senses seemed stronger, maybe because of his vision being obscured, maybe because the smell the incense, or maybe because of the way his brain only wanted to focus on Asra. His presence, close but so far somehow, was all around Julian. He cried out over and over, whimpering and moaning brokenly. He couldn't say anything else, there was nothing to say, nothing to do but gasp and pant and wait it out, nothing nothing nothing. 

Just as it seemed to be almost too much, Asra stopped. The only noise in the shop was, suddenly, his own ragged breathing, little pants that came out as pathetic little cries half of the time.  
"There's a good boy, yes, you did beautifully, who's a good boy?" Asra cooed, hands running up and down his thighs again, soothing on the sting of his skin in the air.  
Julian sucked in air, trying to stop the tremble shaking his whole body. "Me?" He tried to answer, but his voice failed him. He tried again, closing and opening his lips, but nothing came out. 

"Yes, yes it's you! So good for me." Asra replied, hands still soft on his tender legs. Well, until they raked down his skin again, nails pressed in hard to elicit a long "ahhhhahahah…" from Julian's lips.  
"I know, I know, that hurts, doesn't it? But you like it. You like it when I hurt you. Isn't that right?"  
Julian just nodded weakly, breath still coming in little gasps.  
"I know." Asra repeated, running his hands up again, then pausing. "You want me to do it again, Ilya?"  
He nodded again after hesitating for only a moment. He did. He did want it. 

The scratch came just when he wanted it. But not soon enough? Maybe too soon. He keened, high and thin, and Asra squeezed his knees gently.  
"So good," the voice said, close. Below him.  
And then teeth were closing around the muscle in his inner thigh, biting hard. Julian choked out a startled shout that devolved into a pained moan. Asra pulled back, tongue dragging along the spot he'd just bitten. Julian sighed, trying not to let himself sag, fearing the next bite as much as he awaited it eagerly.  
Curly hair brushed his leg, Asra leaning onto him. He shuddered a bit. The next bite did come, matching the first one on the other side, and this time there was no cry, just a ragged gasp. 

"Mm, you are so good. So so good. Aren't you?" Asra was standing, he thought. And then his legs were being moved, gently, until his feet were together. He shuddered at the movement, trying to lean into the touch, but Asra's hands were off his knees suddenly and onto his arms, running softly up and down his biceps before working deftly to pull the ropes loose.

"Hey, ready?" Asra asked, hands massaging down Julian's arms.  
"Wh-?" Julian's lips made the shape, but his voice failed him.  
"Up. Give those beautiful thighs a break. Come on. You good?"  
Julian lurched forward awkwardly, trying to chase that voice.  
"Wait, wait." A soft hand on his chest. He whined gently.  
Asra's hands were sliding over his face, untangling the cloth from behind his head, letting it drop. He opened his eyes blearily to what felt like glaring light. Asra was close to him, leaned down to lock his purple eyes with Julian's grey. It was almost overwhelming. He couldn't focus his eyes on anything but Asra. He was the only thing that existed right now. 

"With me?" Asra asked, pulling a hand back and running it through Julian's hair softly. His eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned into the touch.  
"Good, okay, let's get up. Up up, come on."  
A hand under his elbow, one still in his hair, suddenly gripping and pulling. Julian let out a little moan, following the hand in his hair and shakily getting to his feet. It led him forward and he stumbled after it, Asra tugging just hard enough to make it hurt.  
"Hands." Asra said. It wasn't a question. Julian lifted his hands, unsure what the direction had been.  
"Up here, hold on. Don't let go until I tell you."  
Julian lifted his shaking hands up to where Asra had tapped, almost out of his reach. There was one beam horizontal across the wall that Julian could, thankfully, grab easily. 

Those hands, those cruel, soft, wonderful hands, had taken his hips and pulled back. Julian shuffled his bare feet against the floor, not sure how far or where to move them to. He stared downwards, fingers still gripping over the top of the beam. Asra stopped him once he was arched, arms stretched above his head.  
There was a beat, just a moment, before Asra's hand made contact with Julian's ass with a resounding crack that had him crying out and throwing his head back. And again, and again, and again. He alternated smacks with soft caresses, sometimes a squeeze, sometimes nails raking down his back or up his thighs to his ass. He cried out, gasped, shook, but didn't move his hands.  
It didn't seem real, Asra's hands on his thighs, the crack of leather on his back, the sharp feeling of yet another hand coming down on his buttocks. He was floating in it, somehow unmoored, but anchored to Asra. His eyes, he realized, were squeezed shut, head against the wood, and though his fingers were sweaty and aching, they were still there. The grain of the beam under his fingers was comforting.

Suddenly something sharp and unfamiliar cracked across his back, stinging dots of pain bright and blossoming where it hit.  
"Come back down, Ilya. Come back to me. You here?" Asra wound a hand through Julian's hair, grasping and dragging his head back to sink his teeth into the muscle of his neck. He let out a small cry, pushing his hips backwards into Asra's. One of his legs had found its way under Julian's, holding him steady.  
"Ye-ssss…" Julian hissed, eyes still squeezed tight.  
"Very good boy. Very good. Don't go too far, now." Asra licked up the length of Julian's neck, biting his earlobe, pulling a gasp from Julian's lips.  
He pulled away, and Julian wanted so badly to chase the warmth his body had been against his back. But his hands did not move. And for his obedience he was gifted another thwack with whatever that was, the sharp sting of many little strips of what must have been leather against his back, and he cried out. 

"Okay?" Asra reached around, leaning over to drag his nails over Julian's chest.  
The broken noise that came out of his throat was almost foreign to him.  
"No, nod or shake, Ilya. Be good."  
He nodded quickly, letting his head drop back against the wall.  
And then Asra was pulling back, and those cruel little dots were painting his ass, over and over, again and again, and he was twitching and dancing away from them and yet he didn't want away, did he? He did. But he didn't. He wasn't sure. He was getting closer, closer to that soft sort of feeling that he longed, ached, cried for.  
And Asra was there, hands on his skin, voice in his ears, his smell surrounding them, just…. Everywhere. Everywhere. 

And Julian was floating. 

He came back. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. But he was coming back. He was knelt on what felt like a pillow, and Asra's hands were lowering his own down. The twinge in his shoulders became a sharp ache as they lowered, and his fingers were completely numb.  
"Oh darling, oh Ilya, you did do well, you're so beautiful, you really did it, I'm so proud of you," Asra was saying. Julian could hear him, but it was like he was miles away. He tried to respond, to tell Asra that no, he was the beautiful one, or that he was alright, maybe, or something, but his words came out just quiet, just his lips moving, maybe. Asra leaned forward, kneeling over Julian, kissing his forehead gently. 

Julian realized that his hands hurt. 

"Hands" he said, as clearly as he could.  
"What, dear?"  
"Hands!" He tried again, insistent.  
"Oh, oh your fingers, oh I lost track of the time I'm so sorry Ilya let me see," Asra was saying quietly, probably mostly to himself.  
"This is gonna hurt, Ilya, but it'll help." He heard Asra saying. Wasn't that the point? He wanted to say, but what he mumbled wasn't really words. Asra was holding his hands, massaging his fingers, and the pain and soreness increased before ebbing slightly.  
His eyes were shut again, and he sank further back onto his heels, then winced. 

"Hurts, huh?" Asra chuckled a little. "Hang on."  
And the hands were pulling out of his and Julian's eyes flew open and he was reaching, seeking, and he realized he was saying "no no no no," over and over, and Asra was back in his vision. He slumped back down, relieved. 

"No no, I'm right here, I was just getting this for you, you're alright." Asra was holding a glass and a little pot of something unknown. He raised the glass to Julian's lips and he took a careful sip, then realized he was parched. Asra tilted the water cup more and Julian swallowed as fast as he could.  
"Careful, careful," he murmured. 

The cup was empty before he knew it and then Asra's graceful fingers were unscrewing the lid to the little pot in his hands and he was scooping a little onto his hands and rubbing it carefully onto Julian's aching fingers. It tingled, coolness seeping in and making the pain subside. Julian's eyes wanted to close, but they wanted to look at Asra's face more, so he let his eyelids flutter but not close as he stared at the glowing skin of the man in front of him.

Brow slightly furrowed, lashes almost concealing purple eyes, soft lips in a little thoughtful pout, Julian thought Asra might be the most beautiful man alive.  
Then he scooped more ointment and spread it between his hands, smoothing it over the tops of his thighs, and Julian changed his mind. He didn't think, he knew. 

Wrapped up gently in a plush blanket and carefully led over to the bed, tingly cool ointment relaxing his back and bruised ass, Julian thought that if he died right then and there, he wouldn't be too upset. Asra settled Julian on the bed, tucking his small form around the long limbs sprawled across the mattress. 

A gentle kiss to his cheek and Julian was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just what my and my friend did a few weeks back don't at me  
> Find me on Tumblr I'm fragile-euphoria


End file.
